particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Beluzian Republican Party
The Beluzian Republican Party were the only political party in Beluzia who made an active effort to promote the idea of a republic whereby the president of the country is also it's prime minister. It's leader was Yassir Arafat. The party considered itself to be conservative left. It supported ownership of health, transport, military weaponry and defensive industries, and educational resources in the hands of the state. The party rejected a system proposed by the Whigs Party to require the people to pay for public transport. In parliamentary debate on the topic Yassir Arafat said "There is in the BRP mindset. Rich, poor, young old. All are entitled to public transport under us.". The party held a largely conservative view on marriage, religion (The party however does encourage for Judaism and Islam to be practised alongside Christianity since they are Abrahamic faiths). However this gave the party a rather secular image. However the party called for an abortion ban and more restrictions on alcohol. The party also had a militant wing known as the BRM (Beluzian Republican Militia) who were under ceasefire after the 2426 Beluzian Uprising which left more than 20 dead. All were associated with pro-Zogist parties however. History of the Beluzian Republican Party The Beluzian Republican Party started as the Kingdom Reform Party in the interest of abolishing the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Balion in 2298. However over a century later the party was started as the Republican Reform Party, and later before the 2430 election as the Beluzian Republican Party. The BRM (the parties militant wing) were responsible for carrying out the 2426 Beluzian Uprising. This was carried out due to Zog's declaration of war against Rutania a democracy with a president in the fashion that the BRP wanted to lead. We were disgusted by the belligerence of the parties involved. Namely, the Whig Party, the Peoples Populist Party, the National Conservative Party and the Conservative Unionist Party. The BRM held to a ceasefire afterwards. However in 2230 there was an attack carried out on the BRP Headquarters in the enclave of Jericho on the island province of Balion. This was seen as an assassination attempt of the leader Yassir Arafat. The rocket had LIBS enscribed on it, the Liberal Party of Beluzia and Balion are suspected of this. However no investigation was funded by the State, Soon after there was an attack by fighter jets in the enclave's synagogue. This left 500 of the city's Jewish population dead. This was suspected to be an anti-Semitic attack as verses from "Mein Kampf" and the "Protocols of the Elders of Zion" were to be heard from the jets loudspeakers. The Whigs were suspected of this attack, however a State enquiry was never funded as in the case of the first attack. The Whigs deny they have had any anti-Semitic links, however it is highly believed that they orchestrated this attack. The Whigs think that this party was utterly ridiculas, and fabricated lies to harm the Grand Emperors position Election History of the Beluzian Republican Party Elections Election 2429 Commentary We are here with the BRP leader Yassir Arafat after the coming election results in our studio in Balion where the BRP are based. Mr Arafat, are you pleased with the party's result? You were expecting a revolutionary turnover for your party's votes after the Socialist Revolution in Balion, where you said and I quote "that the people will cry, and the people will die for a socialist republic". "Well we didn't get the revolutionary result we were looking for, but we are happy to have defeated the trend of decline that was seen amongst many of the other parties coming after the return of the Liberal Party of Beluzia and Balion. We gained 12 seats and that will give us a considerable degree of push power in coming to bills. I say this is a victory for the Beluzian Republican Party having gained seats after fundemental losses in the last 3 elections. This is progress. We'll have to see what the next 4 years will bring for the Beluzian Republican Party." "Do you feel that your vote suffered in Iliathar because of the militant war on Zog that you declared on the streets of Calpicosa in 2426?" "I think on looking at the results from Iliathar between now and the last election. They have stabilised. Our party is delighted at the gains in Balion and Parlos Decina two of the most populous provinces in the nation. Largely I think the increase in support for socialist leftists such as the BRP and the Neo-Marxist Revolutionary Party and the decline for Zogist parties such as the PPP have indicated that it is potentially the time for us to enquire into setting up the Beluzian Republic." "Do you feel that there will be another war in the streets in Calpicosa before the next election or even in the forseeable future following that?" "You seem to think that the BRM take fighting in the streets lightly. We don't like having to bring our militia out to defeat anyone, even if they show allegiance to Zog. However when belligerent politicians such as those in the Whig Party, the Conservative Unionist Party, and the Peoples Populist Party decide to declare war on a nation that has done little or nothing to them. We will stand by the innocent and bring justice by apprehending and in some cases where there is significant fighting, killing the politicians responsible. I can't see a conflict arising in the near future. However that depends on the arrogance and the belligerence of the next government defying the wishes of the people as the results of this showed by the decline in votes of these three parties." "Thank you Mr.Arafat, for being the first of the party politicians to speak to us" Election 2433 Commentary "BRP with gains again Mr.Arafat. We were discussing with you after the last elections in 2429. Are you encouraged by these results" "Well with gains of 44 seats throughout the province. And a majority vote in 2 provinces, namely Balion and Negunia. We are quite clear that this nation is ready for a republic. The question is are the other parties failing the people by not allowing this to occur." "Coalition prospects seem low however Mr.Arafat. What do you think of this?" "I'd say it's down to the fact that people have to wake up and smell the coffee when you have 2 provinces voting majority republic and a few others not so far behind. It's time to realise that the people are starting to want this after all. Particularly in Balion which I had hinted to opposition parties before. They rejected this claim. Now look at the vote." "What do you think influenced the vote in Balion, and in Negunia for the BRP?" "Well if you look at it geographically Negunia borders with the democratic oasis of Rutania. A democratic republic, unlike this oppressive monarchy. Perhaps they have got a taste of what is better by looking at the system of Rutania. As for Balion, I think the terror attack on the enclave of Jericho. And shortly after the anti-Semitic attack on the Jewish Quarter of the city have largely influenced support for the BRP. Particularly followers of the three Abrahamic faiths there." "What do you think of the other parties results?" "Before I comment on the lower party results I'd like to congratulate the National Conservative Party, the Peoples Populist Party, and the Liberal Party of Beluzia and Balion for succeeding once more. I think the Whigs vote just indicates how wrong they are in terms of privatising public services to be honest. I wish them all the greatest success for the next term." Party Organisations * Freedom Fighters of the World * Christian League * The Republican Alliance * Beluzian Anti-Imperialist League * Jesus Christ Liberation Army (JCLA) * Against Child Labour Category:Political parties in Beluzia